Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:D Report
Welcome to the Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki's D Report. We will try our best to record what goes on around here via the D Report on the Home Page. All major KH Fanon Wiki events will be listed here. The executive editors are LegoAlchemist and Xiggie. (Contact them if you know of any "news" that isn't up yet.) February 2015 February 12th -- KeybladeSpyMaster (talk) 20:59, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Huge changes are coming our way! Today, the wiki has seen a major facelift with an updated Main Page and an upcoming theme. Here are the changes in the new page: *'A colored background': Separating itself from the regular white of a blank page, the Main Page now has a light gray background. *'Slider': The popular slider used in most Wikia sites is now being used here on our own Main Page. The slider currently invites all to join us on the wiki *'Featured User': We're starting the Featured User campaign! If there's a user you think should be featured on our page, be sure to nominate them on the Voting page (which is coming soon!) *'Message from the Kingdom': The Message of the Month is now known as "Message from the Kingdom", and will feature any message from the staff. We're excited for this new change, and hope for all your feedback to make it even better! September 2010 September 28 *'Staff Changes!' Thanks to his hard work and consistant edits, LegoAlchemist has been promoted to Administrator. Congratulations and keep up the good work! September 22 *'The Gathering Place has been created!' :At the time being, it is closed in preparation for the first round. So head over to the nominations page to nominate for the first round! September 20 *'A possible Mirage Arena for the fanon wiki is being discussed!' :Please go here, view the discussion, and vote on the name! *'The Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki now has an official IRC channel!' :The channel is called #wikia-khfanon. It will be used for discussions, chatting, and ust hanging out! September 19 *On this date, an army of over one-hundred vandals attacked the wiki, ruining articles, user pages, pretty much everything. A small team of users gathered to fight this threat through the use of Undoing Revisions, Rollbacking, and banning. :Among them is maggosh, who was promoted to Administrator for all his hard work. Congratulations! June 2010 June 27 *'Fanon Templates have been added to the site!' :The needed images will be added over time. Again, congrats to the winners! Thank you for helping the wiki live up to its Fanon theme! June 19 * Quote Submittal has opened for quote nominations. June 15 * Voting on Fanon Templates is over. Congratulations to the winners! ''' :Image selection' will now begin. * '''The possibility of a new template called is being discussed here.' June 1 * Voting has begun for the Fanon Templates. Go here to cast your vote. :Voting ends on June 15. May 2010 May 14 * The Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki is remodeling it's mighty templates. :All the Maintenance and Administrative templates are being remodeled to fit the Fanon-theme here on the wiki. The nominations have begun, and if you want to nominate one of your characters, head over here and do your thing :D Nominations will end on May 31. Then the voting begins. May 11 * The Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki celebrates its very first birthday!!! :Wow, has it already been a year? It seems like it was only a month ago that this place opened up for business. Time has sure flown by and great things have happened. We are a much larger and stronger community now, and we continue to get new users to join us. This place is great, and we will continue to make it better ^^ Am I right people? May 10 * Attention all users! There are two things that I would like to inform you of. :1. We are currently working on revamping the InfoCharacter template, and we would like some feedback here. :2. Please go trough the Articles for deletion category and Your Upload Log. There are many uncategorized images, and a lot of badly named or unlicensed images and a bunch of unused ones as well. Please check if any of them are yours, and if they are, please categorize/license them or put them up for deletion. Thank you. April 2010 April 13 * Maggosh and LegoAlchemist have been promoted to the rank of Moderator for their consistent, high-quality edits. Congrats ^^ October 2009 October 4 * Nitrous X and Xahno are promoted to adminship. This is a reward for their spectacularly good work towards the Wiki. Way to go, guys :D June 2009 June 10 * The Page title has been decided! Ultima's idea has won the page title poll by 5 votes. The Current Page title is: Enough fan-made Information to fill Disney Castle's Broom Closet!. May 31 * The Page title poll is up! The Page title poll was put up by Xiggie, for the purpose of changing the Pagetitle of the . May 2009 May 29 * ShadowXemnas is promoted to adminship. ShadowXemnas has been promoted to Admin status, for his (upcoming) hard work towards this wiki. May 27 * The Total Nonsense is created for purposes of random amusement. To try and increase the social status of this wiki, Mecha created the Total Nonsense for, as he puts it, random amusement. May 26 * Ultima The High Seraph is promoted to adminship. Proven to be trustworthy and hard working, Ultima is promoted to an Admin status. May 20 * The Fanon Paradox Cup is created! The Fanon Paradox Cup is created by Mecha, for us admins as a source of entertainment. There will be held a battle there every month, and we'll fight using the characters we have created. The first fight is between Thraxganb and Delacroix. May 19 * The Courtroom is created for Administrators to determine vandal severity. It was created by Mecha, after he created the Vandalism Policy. The first members of the Court are MechaUltimaZero, Troisnyxetienne and Xiggie. May 18 * Featured Article voting is created, and opened for June! The Featured media is displayed on the home page, and is both used to "beautify" the home page and give the reader a little inside scoop. The current one is Vector Gray. * Xiggie and Troisnyxetienne are promoted to bureaucrat status. This is for their dedication and sworn oath to extract, look after and protect this Wiki. * Xiggie is promoted to adminship. Being another friend from the KH Wiki, Xiggie is kicked up a notch. May 15 * Troisnyxetienne joins the Wiki as an admin! Already being a trustworthy friend from the KH Wiki, TNE immediately gets promoted to an admin. May 11 * The Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki is created by MechaUltimaZero.